


(all I wanna do is) melt into you

by ladybonehollows



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Cuddles, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybonehollows/pseuds/ladybonehollows
Summary: Robbie wakes in Kelly's arms. He'll never ever ever take this for granted.Post-Heartsong.
Relationships: Kelly Bennett/Robbie Fontaine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	(all I wanna do is) melt into you

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBBIE!
> 
> I wrote some smut and softness for our birthday boy, because how else do you celebrate your faves?

Wakefulness pulled at me slowly, and I didn’t try to fight against it. My dream was still in grasp, a peaceful thing where I felt my mother’s hand in my hair as the two of us lay on the grass, watching the dappled sun through the treetops. It could have been one of a dozen memories. I felt safe and warm and loved.

Pressing my face against the warm chest before me, I felt  _ safe _ and  _ warm _ and  _ loved _ .

We’d fallen asleep with my head on his shoulder, his fingers tracing idle patterns on the back of my neck until we’d both drifted off. Sometime in the night, we’d only wrapped more thoroughly around each other. My arm was wrapped securely around his back, his around me, our legs tangled together. I was drowning in his scent, and in the way our scents blended together, and it was the most precious thing I could ever know.

It still made my breath catch and my heart stutter. That I got to have this, and remember this. To not only love Kelly, but to know the full expansive nature of that love. To know how we’d fought for each other. How much we’d earned this moment, and every moment that followed.

Not everyone in our pack was so lucky. I almost felt guilty to have this, as Carter drew more and more into himself. I knew what he'd lost. What Kelly had lost. What I'd lost, without even knowing it. We'd gotten our other half back. I wasn't going to take it for granted, not for a second.

Kelly’s breathing remained even, his heart strong and sure. I tilted my head, settling my ear right over his heart and listening to the steady  _ thump-thump thump-thump _ that told me that we were alive. It filled me with a joy that was the sweetest ache I’d ever felt, and I buried myself closer, wanting to get lost in it.

Just weeks ago, I hadn’t known how incredible it felt to hold him so close. I’d been starting to figure it out. Rubbing my face across his chest, I stroked my hand slowly up and down his back in time with his breathing, pressing closer until there was no space left between us at all. We were both wearing only sleep shorts, and there was so much skin against skin, warm and inviting and  _ mine _ .

I felt Kelly’s heartbeat speed up half a second before his quiet, sharp inhale. And then he was laughing, his voice thick with sleep. I hadn’t meant to wake him up. But if the way that Kelly pulled me closer was any indication, green flowing off of him in waves, he didn’t seem to mind.

We held each other close, and breathed each other in. He filled my lungs, my heart, my whole entire world.

We both had things to do today. We both had to get to work. We needed to get up. Neither of us want to move. And it was okay. Gordo could yell at me all he wanted. I wasn’t moving from this spot until I was ready.

Kelly dragged his nose over my temple, nudging me back to press it against the skin just beneath my ear. I rubbed my cheek against his, brushing my lips along his jaw, and then sighed when he turned his head to kiss me.

There was nothing in the world better than feeling Kelly Bennett smile against my lips.

“Morning,” he murmured, without pulling away.

“No,” I whispered back. “Not morning. Not yet.”

“The sun’s up.”

“I don’t care. Morning means we have to get up. This is pre-morning.”

I could feel his fondness and amusement lighting up the bonds between us. “And how long does pre-morning last for?”

I stroked my hand up his spine, and felt the small amount of tension that had gathered in his shoulders relax instantly. “As long as you’ll stay in bed with me.”

“Well, then,” he said, and kissed me again.

It was soft. Unhurried and lazy and perfect. Sinking my hand into his hair, I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, sighing quietly at the feeling of Kelly’s tongue brushing against my lips, exploring the smooth skin of his back with my other hand.

He was just so  _ warm _ , so wonderful and I got to  _ touch him _ , to trace patterns over his skin with my fingertips. I loved him, I loved him so much, and I couldn’t believe that this was a thing that I got to do, that he let me love him with everything I had. His hand flattened against my lower back, holding me against him, as though I could ever want to be anywhere else. I felt so thoroughly consumed by the gentle way he touched me, like I mattered, like I was precious. It made my heart swell until I felt it would burst out of my chest.

And it stirred something else in me too. My body craved friction as I started to harden, but I kept my hips from rolling forward against him. A small sound escaped the back of my throat when Kelly softened the kiss, and I felt my face warm even as I knew that it was okay. Slowly, he pulled back, and I opened my eyes as he caressed my face. “I’m going to go shower,” he said, and he was smiling. He was smiling  _ at me. _ “You can join me if you want, but just… give me a few minutes?”

We both knew who needed a few minutes, and it wasn’t him. I nodded silently, my heart  _ bursting _ as he pulled my hand up to press a kiss to my palm before he slipped out from under the blankets. Once he was standing, he turned around and leaned over the bed, pressing a kiss to my chest, right above my heart, and I loved him. I loved him, I loved him, I loved him.

Pushing myself up on my elbows, I watched him as he stepped away from the bed and toward the door. His sleep shorts hung low on his hips, leaving the rest of his body on display, and I drank in the sight of his toned stomach, the cut of his shoulders, his soft smile when he glanced back at me before he opened the door and slipped through it.

And then, before he closed the door, he turned around and  _ winked  _ at me.

Dropping back onto the bed, I laughed up at the ceiling, feeling light and free and whole. I listened to Kelly’s footsteps as he walked down the hall to the bathroom. Another door opened and closed, and a minute later I heard the shower start.

Turning my head, I buried my face in his pillow. The room was already filled with his scent, his and mine mingled together, but I needed as much of it as I could get.

He surrounded me entirely, and I could never get enough.

My eyes slid shut when I cupped myself through my sleep shorts, feeling how hard that I’d gotten just from the sight of him, the smell of him,  _ Kelly Kelly Kelly. _ Lifting my hips, I tugged my shorts down until they hung around my thighs and sighed when I wrapped my hand around my cock.

I kept my grip light as I stroked myself, just the barest brush of my fingers, and I felt something tighten underneath my skin just from that small amount of friction. Letting my breath out slowly, I relaxed into the bed, letting my mind drift in the way Kelly had smiled at me as I tightened my fist around myself. I paused to lick a stripe over the palm of my hand and then returned it to my dick, jerking myself off in slow, unhurried movements.

There was something about this. About being in Kelly’s bed,  _ our _ bed, in knowing that this was something that belonged to the two of us. The knowledge that we had to cherish every moment in case the world tried to tear us apart again. The fierce certainty that we would  _ fight _ , we would _ fight  _ to keep this happiness, to keep this  _ home. _ That we could continue to build this home together.

It was a greater aphrodisiac than I’d ever known.

Thinking about Kelly’s smile, I picked up the pace of my hand. The way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he grinned, and I pressed my thumb against the tip of my cock. My breathing started to come faster, and I pictured the definition in his shoulders, the muscles of his chest, the smooth skin of his belly as I tightened my grip.

I twisted my neck, burying my face in the pillow once more to breathe him in, filling my lungs with grass and lake water and sunshine as my hips jerked up into my fist. My body stiffened, pleasure spiking through me as I spilled onto my stomach, and I covered my broken sigh with the pillow.

Spent, I dropped my sticky hand onto my sticky stomach, smiling stupidly at the ceiling as I let my head fall back. I gave myself a few seconds to swim in the euphoria, thrilling in the pounding of my heart because  _ I was alive and I was happy and I was home _ .

I found a packet of wet wipes in the top draw of my bedside cabinet and cleaned myself up. I knew that he’d smell it on me anyway, and knew that he wouldn’t mind anyway, but I still made sure I’d gotten it all before tucking myself back into my shorts and forcing myself out of the bed, tossing the wipe in the wastebasket underneath the desk.

The hallway was thankfully empty, and the bathroom full of steam, so I slipped inside and closed the door behind me as quickly as I could so as not to let most of it out. I paused, listening to the sound of the water fall against Kelly’s skin for a moment before I stepped out of my clothes and up to the shower.

Kelly’s eyes were on me when I pulled the shower curtain back, his smile soft, and he reached for me instantly. I put my hand in his as I stepped into the shower. I’d expected him to move back to give me room, but instead he pulled me in close, and I laughed quietly as his arms wrapped around me. “Hey,” he said, brushing his wet nose against my cheek.

“Fancy seeing you here,” I said, and held him closer still.

The water was warm, but Kelly’s skin warmer, and everything was smooth and slick and my heart was  _ so fucking full _ . He turned us so that we were both properly in the spray of the shower, pressing a light kiss to my lips, my cheek, my forehead, the bridge of my nose. When he pulled back, his eyes were shining. “I love you,” he said, and he sounded just as full as I felt.

I smoothed my hands up his chest to hold onto his shoulders, and then curled my fingers over the scar on the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Teeth marks. If I extended my fangs and bit down on his skin, they would be a perfect match. Just like us. I glanced up at him, and felt my chest swell with the tenderness with which he watched me. “I love you too,” I said, and then reached higher to cup his face, stroking my thumb over his cheekbone. “I love you so much.”

Kelly’s lips were soft and sweet on mine when he bent his head to kiss me, and the  _ minelovehome _ echoed between us, a feedback loop that grew impossibly louder every day.


End file.
